


Steam

by mycanonnevercame



Series: The Way to Stay in Someone’s Soul [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Flirting with coffee, Pointless fluff, but its here if you want it, this is a little drabble I posted on tumblr a while back, you do not need it in order to read Tell Her About It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycanonnevercame/pseuds/mycanonnevercame
Summary: Karen and Frank meet in the park by the Whitestone Bridge sometimes to catch up.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: The Way to Stay in Someone’s Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709101
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. Just a little drabble, but it’s fun <3

Every time she goes to Francis Lewis Park, she feels like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. This time, he won’t come. This time is the time he disappears. He keeps her at such a distance as it is, and even if she gets it, that doesn’t mean she has to like it.

He’s sitting on their usual bench when she walks up, a coffee in each hand resting on his knees, looking more at ease than he normally does in public places. The wind ruffles his dark hair, long enough to curl over his collar and shade his forehead.

“Is one of those for me?” She asks as she walks up, and he turns to smile at her.

“Nah,” he says, a glint in his eye. “You took so long getting here I had to drink it for survival.”

She rolls her eyes at him, hiding an answering smile as best she can. “I’m three minutes late, Frank,” she says, glancing at her watch. “You didn’t even have time to finish your own coffee.”

He shakes his head. “Nope, mine’s empty,” he insists.

“I can see the steam from here!”

He looks down, and sure enough, both cups have steam curling out of the lids. He looks back up at her, nose scrunching up as he smiles.

“Caught,” he says, handing over her cup. “Can’t sneak anything past the hotshot reporter.”

“And don’t you forget it,” she says, raising her coffee in a little toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did some google sleuthing to figure out the exact park they meet at in The Punisher. He made her go all the way out to QUEENS.


End file.
